Fatewar for the grail
by pantherxii
Summary: Its a new yet one of the first grail wars and its going to be interesting one with fourteen servants just for the second war in this timeline (rating might change to M in later chapters)


Welcome to chapter one of Fate: the war for the grail to explain things its going to be a mix of 'original' characters which of course all masters are original but the 'servants' are a bit of a mix since they're based off characters from culture, so I hope you enjoy it, and I've been watching Fate/Apocrypha so I've been inspired making one a bit like it but at the same time its different. With all that now out of the way I'll let you get to the first chapter.

Moonlight who is 5.5 feet tall along with pale white skin, light blue eyes, and white hair that goes to the middle of her back and in a ponytail while wearing black jeans and a short sleeve shirt with a command seal that looks like a sword with one command spell being the blade, one for the hilt, and one for the handle engraved on the back of her left hand is walking in a church looking building to see a man in priest looking clothes with short black hair is kneeling in front of a cross. "I've been called here in London sir?" Moonlight asks, "yes you have for a holy grail war but I'll let him explain it." the priest answers as they hear footsteps from behind Moonlight who turns around to see a man that has white short hair wearing black pants, buckle shoes, a white formal shirt, a black tailcoat with a cavalry sword hanging off his waist. "Yes I am George Washington ruler class of this grail war, to explain things this war is very different than some that have appeared in the past. In a standard war there would be seven masters for the seven servants: Saber, Lancer, Archer, Assassin, Rider, Caster, and Berserker but this time around the grail seem to want to make things interesting by choosing fourteen servants and masters and me as this war's ruler, and instead of just you masters fighting to the death solo style this time it will be two teams and in the end you will be forced to fight each other if you end up in the victorious team of course." George Washington explains as he gestures to a piece of broken stone on the alter near the priest.

"that will be your way of summoning your servant, it is a piece of the round table the grail ordered me to get certain relics for certain masters so I did, and let me make this clear I am an observer I am on no sides." Washington adds as Moonlight walks over to the relic with her hands grabbing it into both as she turns to face the ruler, "will I get the chance of meeting the other masters?" Moonlight asks, "believe it or not lancer's master is nearby he arrived at least a day or two ago he should be summoning his servant soon." Washington answers letting Moonlight leave the church to find a nice spot to summon her servant as she starts to wander which knight she should try to summon out of the bunch not noticing the gaze of someone hiding in the church. Later in the day Moonlight finds herself at her temporary home near the summoning circle with her hand stretched out chanting the words as a gust almost shoves her to the ground with glimmers of armor in front of her.

Moonlight opens her eyes to see a man standing at 5.9 feet tall along with fair white skin, dark hazel brown eyes, dark red hair that goes to the middle of his neck with a few bangs hanging loosely over his right eye with him being kind of muscular showing some muscles on his arms and legs while wearing silver metallic leggings, chest plate, gauntlets, black leather boots, and a silver helmet with no visor is now standing in front of her with a broadsword in both hands as he looks at her simply. "I am sir Lamorak of the round table as a servant of the saber class, and now who are you master?" the knight greets, "I am a mage that goes by the name Moonlight." Moonlight introduces herself as the knight takes off his helmet as it disappears with him bowing towards her. At night Moonlight is walking with Lamorak now dressed in dark grey pants, a white short sleeve shirt revealing scars on his arms as they start heading back to the church. "I got to speak to Ruler again he said that the war will start soon so our team should be all meeting up together soon." Moonlight explains as they enter the church to see a man that's six feet tall along with fair white skin, dark blue eyes, light red hair that goes to the end of his neck while wearing a black long sleeve shirt, dark blue jeans with a hole on the left side where the knee is with a command seal that looks like a heraldic lion on the palm of his left hand is waiting alone. "Hello I am Leon the master of lancer, you must be Moonlight saber's master I've heard our rider should be on their way tonight." the man says with a friendly smile with Lamorak getting his sword ready with Moonlight shaking her head no softly.

"sorry for being late master." a male voice apologizes to reveal a man that's 5.7 feet tall along with fair white skin, light brown hair that goes to the top beginning part of his neck with a beard that covers his chin and goes an inch down while looking fairly muscular as he wears black pants, a dark blue leather shirt with a white cross on the front, with a red royal cape wrapped around his neck with a light brown holster strapped over his chest with his short sword hanging in it along with black boots appears next to Leon out of thin air. "I am Richard the lionheart class lancer servant." The servant introduces himself with Lamorak giving a friendly smile. "another fellow Englishman, I am sir Lamorak of the round table." Lamorak greets before shaking Richard's hand respectfully, Moonlight walks forward thinking about how this war will end just to see Leon glancing at the cross.

"it sucks that I will have to fight, but its worth it my wish for the grail is to grant true peace and i'm not giving up on it." Leon says getting Moonlight's attention before she walks over to him to talk to each other. "hopefully we can get this war done without killing too many people but its too late to return to our normal lives." Moonlight responds before she decides to call Lamorak since she's going home to call it a night. "Hey before you go, Ruler did say Archer and Rider should be arriving by tomorrow so don't sleep in." Leon calls after her with a friendly smile only to see Lamorak and Moonlight walking away silently as Leon turns around to see Washington watching him and Richard quietly to reveal that he got there as Leon spoke with Moonlight. "Be careful young master, I believe in peace as well but there will be times you will have to fight for what you believe." Washington warns as Leon nods understanding while Richard leaves the church to scout nearby.

A man with fair white skin, light green eyes, and dark brown hair while wearing black pants and a whit long sleeve button up shirt is sitting in a car near the church with a command seal in the form of a cross as he looks stressed. "What is wrong Timothy, as my master I am concerned." A male voice points out in a worried tone to reveal a fairly tall man with short black hair while wearing a British World war two military uniform with a longbow on his back with bagpipes and a Scottish broadsword hanging off his waist is sitting next to Timothy.

"Its nothing Churchill, as both a soldier and an archer class servant you're more used to this than I am." Timothy explains as he grabs a pair of black gloves and puts them on his hands to see Churchill ready to get going.

"Well we should meet up at the church and then strategize our attack." Churchill suggests as he leaves the car with Timothy following behind thinking of the war. "So Jack what makes you an Archer?" Timothy asks, "I forgot we didn't get to talk about me much, well I was a commanding officer in World War Two which I led my squad into battle with these as my weapons, so its only expected of these to be my noble phantasm." Churchill explains as he starts walking to the church to hear a whinny nearby getting their attention.

"Was that a horse?" Timothy asks as they see a horse walking towards them with a light above it to reveal a man with pale white skin, light brown hair that goes to the end of his neck, and light brown eyes while wearing black pants, a white long loose sleeve cloth shirt with a black vest over it with a black tricorn hat while holding a lantern.

"Yes it is mine, I am Paul Revere or also known in this form Rider." The man introduces himself and gets off the horse to reveal his master who is a 5.7 feet tall man with fair white skin, short black hair with dark brown eyes while wearing black pants, a gray button up shirt with his command seal in the form of a lantern gets off the horse.

"I am Akihiro rider's master." The man greets with Timothy shaking the man's hand. "Timothy raised here in england and archer's master and I've heard Saber and Lancer should be here no word of caster or Berserker but Assassin's master sent me a message through his servant that it will take him time to get here." Timothy explains making Churchill look at the two masters sensing someone nearby.

Nearby on a rooftop with silhouetste of four figures standing on the roof, with closer inspection one sitting on the edge watching the two servants and their masters is a young looking man with fair white skin, dark brown eyes, and dark brown slightly curly slightly curly hair on the top with it going down to the middle of his neck along with a dark brown handlebar moustache with a slim body type, and two tattoos with one on his left hand between his thumb and index finger and on his left wrist with the tattoos being his initials while wearing a black frock coat, a blue flannel shirt, a vest, black pants with suspenders, black riding boots with spurs and a black slouch hat.

"Booth, be careful." One of the other figures warns to reveal a young 5.9 feet tall man with fair white skin, dark blonde hair and light blue eyes while wearing dark red pants, a white flannel shirt with black gloves on both hands is standing behind booth. "Of course master Liam." Booth says as the other figure who is a older man with a bow in both hands along with fair skin, messy black hair, green eyes while wearing Gray cloth pants, a dark blue fabric shirt with chair mail underneath stands next to Booth.

"Do it now William." Booth announces with William shooting an arrow to see Churchill stopping it wwith his own arrow. "What now Liam they noticed us, any plans?" The last figure belonging to a slightly older man with tanner skin, dark red hair going to his shoulders in a ponytail while wearing light red pants, a black hoodie and red gloves is looking at Liam worried.

Don't worry Jericho, Booth will keep me safe and your servant should keep you safe as well." Liam reassures Jericho before seeing Revere riding off to find somewhere safe with his master with Booth deciding to follow. Churchill and William lock eyes with the latter smirking as he aims the bow at Churchill's master. Churchill quickly slings his master over his shoulders and starts running away with William deciding to follow on the rooftops.

Jack ends up at a building to see Revere getting off his horse to see Richard waiting patiently with his sword at his side. "Get inside our masters would like to speak." Richard says with all of them going in to see William and Booth deciding to go back instead of following.

In a dark room a young man with pale skin, light green eyes with a red hue and black hair going to the middle of his neck is sitting on his knees in blood stained jeans and a bloodstained white shirt to reveal a similar looking a man in a middle of a big summoning circle dead with wounds all over his body with the alive man tilting his head back laughing. "You poor bastard the grail chose me not you!" The man yells to reveal a command seal similar to a pentragram on the back of his hand as he sees the body being stood up with the flesh tearing off slowly to reveal another layer of skin underneath.

"Come on berserker show yourself into this world once more the one that God tried stopping you in!" The man yells as the corpse starts to scream with it exploding to reveal a tall man with pale skin, completely dark red eyes and blood red hair going down to his shoulders wearing black pants to reveal a fairly muscular built body stained in blood.

"I am berserker Cain, now what should I call you 'master'?" The berserker asks showing that his mad enhancement didn't fully take over him yet. "I won't tell you my real name but you can call me Raven the symbol of death." The master answers with Cain laughing knowing that his first holy grail war will prove to be interesting. Nearby George Washington is trying to track the berserker feeling something off and sinister about this war and has to do with the berserker he's hunting down.

I think that's a good stop for chapter one if you want tell me what you think about it and I will try getting the next chapter out soon, and I don't mind if its positive or negative feedback I'll take either so don't be afraid of telling me what you think.


End file.
